Ascending demon
by TheXoneno
Summary: We all know what Fallen Angels really are. But what if something like Risen Demons existed too? Watch as this creature shunned by all overcomes all the odds and slaps everyone upside the head just for funsies.
1. Chapter 1

If fallen angels fall due to having impurity in their souls, then what would the opposite of a fallen angel?

Everything has an opposite. Light and darkness, love and hate, and good and evil. So, who's to say that that Satan is the opposite of Michael. But would that mean that the opposite of angels are demons? Of course it would, but that leaves out the fallen angels.

A race of beings that are hated by both good and evil by being both; an abomination. Back to the matter at hand, in this context the opposite of a fallen angel is a _risen demon,_ the opposite if not the same as a fallen angel. But are they really the same? No they're not. The only similarity they have is that they are both hated for being not enough of something. Fallen angels are greatly known, but what about rising demons? Are they known to the public?

I would think not, after all everyone assumes that all demons are evil with malicious intentions while angels are the purist of goodness. So here's a little thing about why you don't know _anything_ about risen demons.

They are hated by EVERYONE. Once they are brought to light they are castrated from hell by none other then Satan.

Heaven is no clean spot either. You wont get entry to the White City because even though you have good intentions you are a demon first and anything else second.

You can try and search all you want on risen demons, go ahead I have time but I guarantee you won't find anything. And if pray tell that you DO take the actual time to reaserch for it there is but one clue to know what I am talking about.

From Revelations Chapter 9 verses 2-3 and I quote "It opened the passage to the abyss, and smoke came up out of the passage like smoke from a huge furnace. The sun and the air were darkened by the smoke from the passage." end quote.

Depending on how you take that passage many people would take it any way but this is one way. I don't say that it is right but it is A truth of how it is written: When The Falling Star had begun its decent the earth had opened a passage leading to what we know now as Hell. When the hole to Hell opened smoke had come from the core and was free into the atmosphere of the Earth. Through that same hole could demons escape and reach for the stars.

So if a 'light' creature could succumb to the darkness then it would be two thirds light and one third darkness. Well, the reverse must also be true if a being originated from darkness could go to the light it would be two thirds darkness and one third light.

Only problem is finding a being that would risk doing the impossible. Angels have fallen because someone already did it and survived, while instead of someone falling someone is rising.

In my travels I have found only one creature that fits the bill and currently he is in a very delicate state of mind, body, and soul. Being shunned by your 'family' and enimes is one thing, but being shunned by outcasts for BEING and outcast is too much.

But I digress...why fallen angels and risen demons are so _hated_ is because they have the ability to take down either side because the normal rules don't apply for them. You can kick out their home, but you can't kick out their powers.

And that is why risen demons are so hated and feared, why _I _am so hated and feared: because I could crush anyone because I don't belong to anyone.

And that is all you need to know about me myself and I. Xoneno Oblaan, risen demon extrodinare and hated by anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I didn't put this out last time but this is just an experimental story and i just want to see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Highschool DxD**

* * *

The pain of being unwanted hurts...it hurts a lot. Imagine everyplace you want to, go you can't, just because you're different. And even if you find that one place where all the outcasts can gather and stay together, you're thrown out of there two just because you're even _more_ different then the rest.

For the last 61132 years that is what Xoneno had to go through. Isolation, abandonment, and exile. All because he was different.

And even through all of this Xoneno never complained, never fought, never disrupted. From an outside point of view it would look like he _enjoyed_ all what was given to him. But deep inside he too was another individual who deserved something worthwhile in life.

Although the last 161 years weren't so bad. Sure you had 5 jailers who constantly watched over you as lived making sure that your every move was given their approval.

And hey, your jailers were 5 gorgeous sexy Fallen Angels!

They were thrown out of paradise just because they had a little 'itch' that they wanted to be taken cared of.

So why would a healthy male complain? Well...years after banishment might cause insanity as a side affect for those who have poor unhealthy minds. And let's just say that those centuries of insanity would consume you. Given an ideal or an abstract concept, that's all what one would focus on.

So, things _could _be worse. But hey Xoneno never complained and look where he's at. In some fancy looking underground lab near some mountains that you've never known about and you have no idea what the next day will bring.

Either torture, scaring of any way possible, rape, the list goes on and on!

But hey, it _could _be worse right?

* * *

Bubbles were starting to emerge and the familiar sense of consciousness slowly started to fill Xoneno's mind.

Suddenly the tube that fed the oxygen closed off leading Xoneno to thrash around struggling for air.

Panic and fear began to seep into his mind as the familiar feeling rushed through his body fighting for that one thing that sustains life.

Thankful that someone was looking after him the green-like water substance drained out and Xoneno regained his breath.

'Thank goodness, today is one of _those_ days.' he thought to himself.

The glass doors opened and it revealed a buxom woman with dark blonde hair and cold silver eyes.

She was dressed in the usual white blue-rimmed scientist lab coat that she always wore, with the brown turtle neck sweater that she had on underneath, with her usual black skirt.

As he regained his breath he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

"Bad mistake..." she whispered

The air around her vaporized her and a familiar black light spear was speared into Xoneno's chest.

Blood splattered everywhere but he did not make a sound. Oh he learned that lesson the hard way.

She rested her head on his shoulder "You want to know why they call me Mephistopheles?"

She always asked this question and unfortunately Xoneno always answered. "Yes Lady Mephi-"

He was cut off as she churned the spear in his back smiling as she heard the sound of organs getting moved around while his blood sloshed around inside.

"Oh Xoney," she said in a sickly sweet tone "three things: one, you always know it's not polite to ignore my orders and two, you call me _Mephi _when I'm around 'kay sweetie? And three it's because you are a Risen Demon. You know how I hate the light! Aw, and look at you making me sick just by existing you pathetic inferior being!"

Her tone had gone sour

"You are an abomination a curse that everyone hates! You call yourself a devil? You're pussy shit, that's what you are! You'll die alone friendless and with no one caring! Got that _Xoney_?"

Xoneno said nothing

'Ah just a normal morning. That's good, but I know that it'll get worse from here.'

She absorbed her light spear back and turned in front of him and began to pat his cheek "Now that's a gooood boooy! Who's a good inferior being? Yes you are!" she began to coo like she would to an animal.

And then came the hand spear that he was waiting for...

"Ah I love it when your body is so cooperative. Good night sweetie" she said as she kissed his forehead with the acid lipstick she put on before.

"HEY EVERYONE! HE'S AWAKE!" she shouted out up to the main house.

And then everything went black...

* * *

'You know I still don't know why I have to take all of this. I mean what did I ever do to these women? Are they really right? Is this all my fault just because I exist? But if it means that my suffering makes their lives more enjoyable, then I'm glad that I'm able to do at least one thing useful.'

**SPLASH!**

The sound of something being thrown into water echoed into another section of the lab.

A couple seconds later Xoneno surfaced and gasped for air as he began to tread water. 'Wait a minute, if I'm in the water then that means...'

He never got to finish his sentence as a hand grasped his ankle and dragged him down into the artificial lake.

Xoneno knew exactly what was going to happen and even though this happened to him on a regular basis, he still fought when he knew the consequences for fighting back.

The hand that held onto his leg let go and he took that opportunity to make it back to the surface of the lake.

"BWUH...huh, bwuh, huh..." he took as much breathes as needed to before he noticed a snake like thing was circling around his legs binding them together.

A figure rose from the water and threw her head back to let her hair go back. It was beautiful woman with long silver blue hair, gold irises with a turquoise instead of white background, had purple eye paint that complemented her beautifully along with purple lipstick, had luscious tan skin, green blue scales that covered her from the waist down with a few that were in spots or lines above the waist like the ones covering a little of her big breasts, and some tails and fins that you would see on a barracuda.

When she opened her eyes she locked her eyes onto her target like it was her prey and smiled seductively.

She stretched her arms like she just awoke from a nap and showed off her razor teeth while yawning cutely "Ohhhh, darling its been _far_ to long since I last saw you." she said in a posh accent.

She trailed her finger up his noticeable abs "My, my, my, you have filled out rather nicely since the last time I saw you. Did those mean bitches make you work too hard darling?" she said still in her usual seductive tone.

However one of the first lessons that Xoneno learned from the very beginning was to never _never_ talk back to/or even talk at all to the one who is in front of you, even if it was a cry of pain or to complement them.

"Darling I'll ask again, _did those mean bitches make you work too hard_?" She repeated herself in a more strict tone.

Once again Xoneno didn't say anything.

Her face twitched, "Oh, poo, now you're disobeying me..." Her eyes turned into reptilian slits.

She took it upon herself to wrap herself around him and constrict him like an anaconda. She brought her face dangerously close to his.

"_Answer me you pathetic inferior being_!" she hissed in his face. Without waiting for him to answer she bit into his stomach on the wound and began putrefying his sore.

As the decay was spreading around his stomach she searched his face for any sign of emotion. The pain was starting to be unbearable and his eyes twitched.

Satisfied with his pain and misery her eyes went back to their normal silver color. "Now darling I'll say this one last time. Did. They. Make. You. Work. Too. Hard?" she said slowly as a mother chastising her child

"N-no my l-lady" he whispered

She crushed him tighter. "Lady what darling?"

"L-lady Ve-vepar" he whispered meekly

Vepar smirked and let go of him down to his ankles where her tail was still constricted around.

"_Very good _darling. And since you were such a wonderful boy I'll give you a special treat."

Vepar once again got dangerously close to Xoneno's face, and then she forcefully kissed him.

He couldn't really protest as he felt her tongue feeling every spot in his mouth. But that was how she was. When she forced herself on him she was always the dominant one, and even if he _did _try to be the dominant one she would just fight back 2 fold.

So he just had to deal with it and try to kiss back.

"Mmm, mmmm, mmm!" she moaned in his mouth

Forgetting about the most essential thing in living organisms she pulled back with a pop as she gasped for air. "Wonderful darling, and since you did so well I'll give you another treat.."

She ripped down his ragged jeans as she viciously searched for her favorite 'toy'. She was rewarded as her 'prize' stood at her disposal.

She licked her lips and began to suck on her focus of attention. Even though these fallen females have done this to him for years no matter how sexy they acted, he had lost his sense of emotion a _long_ time ago. "Mmm, mmm, mmmm, mmm, mmm." She pulled back and traced her lips "Delicious as always darling, now fondle me." she ordered

Slowly Xoneno brought his hands to her mounds and tried not to meet her eyes. "Do it!" she hissed.

He started to squeeze her breasts and soon all that was herd was the moans of Vepar. "Harder, harder!" she panted.

After a little while of this she brought her mouth back up to his and forcefully kissed him. After she was done with her tongue dual with her partner she went back down and place his dick in between her breasts.

Vepar squeezed her breasts on his dick and moved them up and down in a rhythmic movement. And to top it off she put her mouth back on the tip and suckled it like it was her very life source.

She knew that he was close and he knew that she knew that he was close, so she took it up a notch with more vigor and enthusiasm.

Against Xoneno's will that thick, creamy, white substance shot out and landed all over Vepar's face, breasts, and in the water were it saturated in.

"Whew! That was _divine _darling. You never cease to pleasure me." she praised him. But her praise was herd on deaf ears as Xoneno looked away ashamed with himself.

"Oh don't be like that darling, here this will cheer you up!" Her eyes turned back into slits and as quick as a viper she bit into his throat and injected her sedative into his blood stream.

"Sweet dreams darling, although for an _inferior being _you sure do know how to scratch and itch." she said rather coldly.

The last image that Xoneno saw before he was welcomed by the black arms of unconsciousness was Vepar laughing rather evilly in his face.

'I'm glad I was useful today.' Xoneno thought to himself.

And then, all went black...

* * *

**So tell me how it went, or not (could care less) **

**And yes these are REAL names for these fallen angels not making it up**

Mephistopheles • fallen angel; name means "she who loves not the light."

Vepar • A strong Great Duchess of Hell, and rules twenty-nine legions of demons. She governs the waters and guides armoured ships laden with ammunition and weapons; she can also make, if requested, the sea rough and stormy, and to appear full of ships. Vepar can make men die in three days by putrefying sores and wounds, causing worms to breed in them, but if requested by the conjurer she can heal them immediately. She appears as a mermaid.


End file.
